


Oh My Hwang

by ijm0204



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Foxes, M/M, Mating Bites, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijm0204/pseuds/ijm0204
Summary: Jeongin is a lone fox living with wolves. During the night of the blood moon, he decided to take a stroll in the forest but ends up being claimed. Problem is first he's a fox, second, his wolf friends all have their mates.Who the heck is his claimant then





	Oh My Hwang

He found himself lying naked on the cold ground in the middle of the forest, trying to remember the events that occurred last night. He was wracking his brain for some answers when he suddenly felt a great pain somewhere on the right cheek of his neck. He touched the part where it hurts and then there it was, memories of what happened the night before flooded his mind. Panic crept into his system as he shoots upright turning into his fox form and treads the path that leads to his clothes. Once dressed and back in human form he immediately went to the hospital to get his blood examined to figure out whose DNA was mixed with his.

"Patient Yang Jeongin, please proceed to the blood extraction area now," a voice on the PA announced. The young fox stood from his seat and proceeded to have his blood sample taken, once done he was told that the result will come out after a month, which means that there's only one option left and that is to go home. Speaking of home, everyone has been running all over town trying to find the young fox. "I told you one of us should've stayed," Woojin the eldest omega said. "Sweet pea, you know that we would still lose him even if one of us stayed, I mean we wolves can't fight the urge to hunt during the blood moon," Chan the pack leader, second eldest and mate to Woojin argued. "Are foxes also forced to shift when the blood moon comes?" the deep-voiced omega Felix questioned. "Not that I know of," his alpha mate Changbin answered.

"Jeongin just texted me he said he's on his way home and needs to talk to us about something," Woojin said. "Is he okay? What happened to him? Where was he?" Chan bombarded. "Honey, relax, he didn't say anything else, but at least we know he's okay," Woojin assured his mate. "Let's just head back home for now then," Chan said.

They found Jeongin sprawled on the living room floor blankly staring at the ceiling. "OMG sweetheart, are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Chan said pushing pass the others to get to the youngest. Once he reached the said boy, he examined him for any wound or scratch until his eyes laid on the claiming bite on the younger's neck and gasp loudly. "Who did this to my baby?" looking widely at the others. "Yah, are you seriously suspecting us?" Changbin retorted. "Hyung, first of all, we were all together last night, second all of us are already mated and third Jeongin is our baby so none of us could've done this," Felix butted in. "Are foxes supposed to be claimed as well to get as a mate?" Woojin asked. "That's the problem, I was not supposed to be claimed, none of that wolfy stuff should be applicable on me," Jeongin said finally speaking up.

"Then that means the bite is useless," Changbin said. "It's supposed to be useless, but why do I have the urge to find my mate?" Jeongin said. "Wait a minute, aren't claiming bites done when having sex?" Felix exclaimed. "WHAT? No did not have sex with anyone last night," Jeongin said starting to panic. Chan glared at his brother Felix who in turn hid behind his mate. "Sweetheart, relax, we don't know anything about how claiming bites works for foxes, but in any case, if and only if you did have sex with someone last night then your body should remember it even if your memory doesn't," Woojin said calming the younger.

Five days past and Jeongin's anxiety to get the result of his DNA is killing him. He was frustrated with what he is feeling. What he knows is that foxes cannot be claimed, yet here he is claimed and getting a feeling of being pulled to look and know who his mate is. "Hyung, are claiming bites supposed to hurt all the time?" Jeongin said grabbing his neck where his mark is. "It's supposed to subside after a day or two, why?" Woojin said. "It has been five days and mine still hurts and it feels like the pain intensifies each day, it's keeping me up all night," Jeongin complained. Woojin walked over to Jeongin and checked on his bite, he expected it to be just a mark by now but instead what he saw was a fresh wound like the bite, was just made recently. "I think we should have your bite checked by an expert," Woojin calmly said masking the panic building up inside him. "Is something wrong?" Jeongin asked as he walked to the mirror and gasp when he saw his bite. "Why do I have a fresh bite?" Jeongin asked with widened eyes. "I'm not sure but whatever it is we don't have enough knowledge of why it is happening," Woojin said.

Meanwhile, two days after the claiming, "hyung I have to find him as soon as possible," the raven head said. "I know, but it's your fault, if you haven't gone out of our border, finding him, would be easier," a slightly annoyed older raven-haired boy replied. "Give the kid a break hon, he already said he's sorry, plus he's been on the edge these past few days," his auburn-haired mate said. "He's in pain hyung I can feel it, he's suffering because of my bite," the raven head said almost crying. "We understand but we can only do so much, I mean you don't even know what he looks like in human form," the alpha of the pack butted in.

"I'll try to talk to the alphas of the other territory to help us look for your mate,"

"Thank you, Minnie, this means a lot,"

"Now get your lazy asses off the couch, we have a long run to the next territory," Seungmin commanded.

Woojin opened the door just as Seungmin knocked on it, hitting Woojin square in the face instead. Gasps can be heard from the people behind Seungmin and Jeongin as well. "Oh, my chicken! Hyung, I'm really sorry," Seungmin said shyly. "I would've killed you if you weren't my brother," Woojin said with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Brother? Seungmin has a brother?" the auburn-haired boy said from behind Seungmin which caused murmurs among the others. "I see you got yourself a pack," Woojin said. "Unfortunately," the alpha said earning a snicker from Jeongin. "Hey what do you mean by that?" the eldest in the said pack complained. "That is Minho, and his mate Jisung, I call them the whiny couple," pointing at the raven-haired boy who has the auburn-haired clinging unto him. "And the guy behind is Hyunjin," Seungmin continued. "This is Jeongin," Woojin introduced. "Please come in everyone, make yourselves comfortable," the eldest said while he ushered them into the living room. "I'll assume that you need something, for you to cross the border, the alphas are out right now but they'll be back before sundown," he added.

"We need to go somewhere, you guys can stay here and make yourselves home, we won't take long," Woojin said as he walked towards the door followed by Jeongin. "I'll inform Chan that you're here so that they won't get surprised," he added. "Take care hyung," Seungmin called out. "I think I found him," Hyunjin suddenly said after being silent the whole time.

"I'm telling you hyung, it must be one of them," Jeongin said as they were on the way to the hospital. "Are you sure? I mean if that is the case then my only guess is my dongsaeng," Woojin said. "What about the other guy? The Hyun...guy," Jeongin said suddenly blushing. "I don't know him, this is the first time I've seen Seungmin again after Chan had me as his mate," the elder explained.

"I know it's him, Minnie, I can feel the pull," Hyunjin said. Seungmin sighed, "I'll talk to the alphas about the situation later, aigoo why do you have to make things complicated."

Meanwhile in the hospital. "When did you say this claiming bite was made?" Mark, the fox who's checking on Jeongin asked. "Five days ago," Jeongin answered. "Where is your claimant?" Mark queried. "We don't know who his claimant is," Woojin answered. "You better look for him now before its too late," Mark said. "You see claiming bites for foxes works the same as that of wolves, the claimant needs to acknowledge their claim in order for the bite to heal," Mark explained. "You don't find your claimant ASAP the wound will rot and you'll slowly be poisoned in the process. "What if we find the claimant when the wound is already rotting?" Jeongin asked gulping nervously. "Then you'll end up like me, " Mark said as he pulled his turtle neck down revealing the darkened skin on his neckline. "My stupid mate Jackson was from the other territory and we had a hard time finding each other," Mark said. "One day when I was about to give up and went to the woods to spend the rest of my remaining life, he found me, and that's when things got better," he finishes. "One last question, how do you know you found him?" Jeongin asked. "There will be a pull, like gravity has concentrated on that fox, your heartbeat will stop for a bit only to beat so fast you'll think it'll get out of your chest," Mark answered. "I think we should go home hyung, I think I found him," Jeongin said a wide grin plastered on his face. "Oh shit," Woojin said suddenly panicking at the mention of the word "home".

Seungmin went out to buy some food for his pack along with Hyunjin and left the whiny couple alone at Chan's house. Minsung couple was cuddling on the sofa watching Netflix when the door suddenly burst open revealing three full-grown wolves the size of horses, the largest alpha has a silver-grey mane, while a slightly smaller alpha has a light brown mane, behind them stood an orange maned omega. The commotion startled the couple who sprang from their seat, Minho immediately shoved Jisung behind him protecting his mate. The three wolves pounced on the couple causing them to split, before the couple can even recover from the initial attack the silver-grey maned wolf hit Minho with its paws causing him to fly towards the TV destroying it in the process. The same thing goes for Jisung who fly across the other side of the room and hit a frame in the process. They were caught off guard and couldn't transform. They managed to do their best to avoid as many attacks from the wolves as they can though.

Woojin and Jeongin were rushing on their way back to the house when they bumped into Seungmin and Hyunjin. "Why are you here?" Woojin asked. "We got hungry so I bought something to eat from the convenience store" Seungmin replied. "Why are you rushing?" the alpha asked. Remembering why they're rushing, Woojin asked where the rest of the alphas pack is and when told that they were left home, he immediately breaks into a run. "We have to hurry if you want to see your pack alive," the eldest shouted. "What happened?" Hyunjin asked Jeongin. "He kinda forgot to tell Chan hyung that you guys visited," the younger answered sheepishly. "OMG, let's go," the raven head said grabbing the young fox by the hand and started running.

Woojin immediately barged in the house once they arrived and was met with Minho fighting off two alphas while Jisung is riding Felix like a cowboy on a bull pulling his mane as hard as he can, Woojin pinched the bridge of his nose and shouted, "CHRISTOPHER BANG STOP THIS AT ONCE," everyone got startled by his shout and froze. The silver-maned growled close to a whine as he approached Woojin. "I'm really sorry, I forgot to tell Chan that we have visitors," Woojin said bowing to the Minsung couple. "Sorry? That's all you have to say? My mate and I could've died," Minho said incredulously earning a growl from the silver-maned alpha. "Punish me as you see fitting, it was a grave mistake on my part," the eldest added. "I won't let you lay hands on my mate," said a naked Chan who doesn't seem to give a damn about the people around. Hyunjin quickly covered the young fox's eyes, while the other's looked elsewhere but Chan. "What happened? I wanna see," Jeongin said trying to pry Hyunjin's hand from his eyes. "JESUS CHRIST, CHRISTOPHER PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Woojin again shouted when his eyes laid on his naked mate.

"I know what you're saying, but you can't keep them away from each other, your end is the losing end here," Seungmin argued. they are currently inside the soundproof conference room discussing the claiming situation. "If your boy didn't cross the border and claimed my baby, we won't be having this conversation," Chan countered. "Do you really think you can keep the fox with you forever? He needs to be with his kind," Seungmin added. "Why don't we have an agreement," Changbin finally spoke. "We will check if your fox is a suitable mate for ours, of course, we'll let Jeongin decide, Hyunjin will have to stay with us and court Jeongin," he added. "I can't leave one of my pack members," Seungmin complained. "Then stay with us as well, you are welcome here," Woojin said as he entered the room to serve the alphas tea. "You can't have two pack leaders in one pack," Chan deadpanned. "Then there would only be one," Seungmin said. "What do you mean?" Changbin asked the younger. "I'm transferring my pack under your command," the younger said.

"WHAT?" Minho exclaimed. "I know it's not part of the plan, but we need to do this for Hyunjin," Seungmin said once he gathered his pack inside one of the guest rooms. "Besides its just as long as we're staying here, once Hyunjin has proven himself worthy then we leave," he added. "Fine," Minho blurted out. "You better win your man ASAP Hwang," he added. "Babe, don't stress the kid," Jisung commented. "You know it's not that easy, I remembered..." Jisung added. "Babe, please not that story," Minho whined earning a giggle from Jisung.

Later that evening, during dinner Chan told the remaining members of his pack aka Felix of the changes that will take place. He informed them that Seungmin's pack will be staying with them until they sort out the business they came for. He told them that Seungmin temporarily relinquished his pack leader status and lets Chan handle his members. He informed them that Seungmin's pack will be transferring to the same school Chan's pack attends and assigned people who will take care of the transferees on their 1st day. Changbin was assigned to Minho since they are on the same grade. Felix was assigned to Jisung, while Woojin was assigned to his brother Seungmin and of course, Hyunjin was assigned to Jeongin. Chan was hesitant at first to do it but considering that Jeongin should almost always need to be close to Hyunjin because of the claiming bite, he decided it'll be best to partner them up and let them be close to each other but assured that he will watch over the two as much as he can.

2 months had passed since the start of the school year, needless to say, the packs became closer with each other, they have lunch together, wait for each other before going home, sometimes even going to the arcade to unwind after a hectic day at school. Seungmin also decided to permanently join Chan's pack upon approval of his pack members. Jeongin's bite completely healed a day or two after their arrival with only a mark left which made him pretty sure that one of the new guys was his claimant. "Hyung, I know you know who my claimant is, why won't you tell me?" Jeongin whined to Woojin. "I thought he was pretty obvious, either I was wrong or you're just dense," Woojin replied. "Hyung," the young fox whined some more. "Look, he'll tell you when he's ready okay, he already got our approval, we saw how he protects you," the elder wolf replied.

"I can't believe how oblivious Jeongin is, after all this time he still doesn't get that there's only one possible person to be his claimant," Woojin complained to Chan while they were preparing dinner. "He can be very dense sometimes," Chan chuckled. "I mean Seungmin is clearly a wolf being my brother and all leaving only Hyunjin to possibly be a fox like him," the eldest deadpanned. "I think foxes can't recognize their kind when they are not in their ethereal form," the pack alpha replied. "I don't think that's the case," Hyunjin said as he overheard their conversation who showed up to help them out. "How long has been Jeongin living with you guys?" the fox asked. "He's been with us since he was a cub his parent died when he was still so young," Chan said. "He only learned to distinguish the difference between wolves since he was not exposed to any other fox since he was little," Hyunjin explained. "So that's why. Putting that aside when will you tell him you're his mate? ," Chan asked. "Soon," Hyunjin replied. "Soon? It has already been a month since you got our approval," Woojin said. "I know hyung but I'm afraid he'll reject me," the young fox replied.

Jeongin has become fond of Hyunjin during their duration of stay with them. He felt happy whenever the older sits beside him at lunch, he felt sad, empty, unsafe and uneasy whenever the older was not around or they have a separate class. He felt jealous whenever the older pays more attention to others apart from him. He was in love with the older. "Mate my ass, go ahead and flirt with others, you two-timing piece of sh*t," Jeongin scoffed in his thoughts when he saw Hyunjin talking to a girl with a bright smile plastered on his face.

It was one of the days Jeongin hated, a day when the young fox needs walk alone home since Hyunjin was part of the dance troupe which will have an upcoming performance and needs to practice. He was in a bad mood, to say the least, he considered staying and watch Hyunjin practice, but the former has tons of homework to do, plus exams are just around the corner and he needed to study if he wants to pass. He walked head down with a heavy sigh when someone grabbed him and pinned him down on the wall, "Well, what do we have here, you're a pretty little fox, aren't you? Looks like I hit jackpot, nice to see you again Jeonginnie" Jeongin's eye widen, in front of him was someone he wants to forget from his past. "Let me go you pervert," Jeongin shouted. "Now now pretty face don't you miss your cousin and his d**k?" his cousin said grabbing the youngers chin squeezing them. "I missed that lips of your, their the sweetest I've tasted," he added as he pressed his lips on the young fox. Jeongin tried with all his might to push his pervert cousin away but he was bulkier and strong than him. With a silent plea and a teardrop, he called for him.

Jeongin's cousin was in the middle of ripping Jeongin's uniform when he was suddenly yanked, flying 10 ft backwards. Jeongin immediately scoured to the wall sobbing hard hugging his knees. "Baby, are you okay?" a familiar voice said. "Who the fuck are you?" Jeongin's cousin said as he recovers from the attack and stood up. Hyunjin felt his blood boil at the sight of his mate. "Touch my mate again and you're dead," the raven-haired boy said through gritted teeth. "So you're the dumbass who claimed a worthless piece of shit like him," the guy said as he stands up. Hyunjin bolted towards the guy punching him on the guts, causing the guy to his knees, once on his knees Hyunjin then kicked him towards the ground, straddling him on the process throwing punches on his face here and there shouting, "NEVER INSULT MY MATE EVER AGAIN". Hyunjin stopped when he sees that Jeongin's cousin face is all bloody and almost fainted. He quickly ran back to Jeongin checking his condition, the young fox was cowering on the wall, he crouched down and talked to the younger, "Jeongin, it's me, hyungie is here," Hyunjin said but only got soft sobs in response. Hyunjin slowly approached the young fox extending his hands to touch the younger's face, the young fox flinched but didn't make any move to run away. Hyunjin continued his ministration and hugged the young fox, "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I was late, I should've asked you to stay," Hyunjin said consoling his mate. "I'm really sorry, I never should've left your side," he added kissing the younger's forehead. "Please, Jeongin say something," the older begged. "He molested me when I was younger," the young fox began telling Hyunjin his story, burying his face on the older's neck. "Hyung I don't want that to happen again," the young fox said after. "I won't let it happen again I promise, but I need you to promise me something as well," cupping the younger's face to make him look at him. "Call for me okay, call my name so that I would know where you are, no matter where you are I'll come for you I promise you," Hyunjin assured the younger. "Thank you hyung, but why would you do that though? I'm not a part of your pack, we're not related either," the younger questioned. Hyunjin put a bit of distance between them before rubbing his nape. "Well you see..." he started hesitantly. "It has something to do with your bite mark," Hyunjin shyly said. Jeongin tilted his head giving him a knowing look, "Well you see... I was the one who gave it to you," he added looking down. "It's true then, you really are my mate," the young fox said cupping the older's face this time.

"You... you knew?" Hyunjin quizzed. "Well everyone else in the pack is a confirmed wolf except for you, plus I have this," Jeongin said as he pulled a piece of paper from his bag shoving it to Hyunjin. The older fox opened the paper and reads what seems to be a DNA test result, which clearly states at the end 100% match to Hwang Hyunjin. "I'm really glad it's you though, cause lately, I think I'm in love with you," Jeongin said as he gave Hyunjin a soft passionate kiss and with that, all his worries of rejection has disappeared.


End file.
